In Need of My Best Friend
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: When a friend is needed will you have one? it's phinabella. please review!*COMPLETE* epilogue is complete!
1. want my friend

Came up with this one night and started writing it down, hope you all will injoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

In Need of My Best Friend

Chapter: Want My Friend

It was a nice day in Danville. Everyone seemed happy, at the moment, everything was calm. Soon, the mail came into the Flynn/Fletcher house. "Oh boys, there seems to be two letters in here for you both." Their father announced.

The letters both said the exact same thing on them. 'Such a waist of paper, to send two of the same letter to the same house' they thought, but disregarded it and started reading it, on the letter it said…

"_Dear Friends, _

_I am sorry to inform you All that I will be moving away. I am sorry I could not tell you all in person, for I had to leave ahead of my mother, I am planning on staying with my father until she comes. Please know that I will miss you all terribly and it is with a heavy heart I must go. I will try my hardest not to forget any of you._

_Love,_

_Isabella."_

The two brothers were shocked, they looked at each other and back at the letter. You could now se tears coming to Phineas's. "So, what do you guys' letter say?" Candace asked holding back a bit of worry; she hadn't seen Phineas upset since he had scraped his knee when he was 8. Phineas gave the letter to Candace, who looked over it, "oh." Was all she said, she handed it back.

It turned out all of their friends had gotten the same letter as them; they were all pretty upset, including the Fireside Girls. They all went over to Isabella's house, just to find out it was all true. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said that Isabella had left yesterday, first thing in the morning to. It was really short notice, and all Isabella had time for was to write only one letter, which was sent out to all of her friends. Turns out that her father lives very, very far away. It would take hours to get there…by plane. Yep, the place Isabella is going to live is pretty much on the 9other side of the country, which would probably feel like the other side of the planet to a kid.

As time went by, soon Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was leaving. Most of Isabella's friends had kept her on their mind for as long as they could, Buford was the first to go within the year. Then it was Baljeet, two years later. Then it was the Fireside Girls, the same year as Baljeet. Then it was Ferb, 3-4 years after she left. So now all that was left was Phineas, and thankfully, he never forgot. Yet, can the same thing be said for Isabella?

It has now been 8-9 years since Isabella had left, and everyone is either 17, 18 or 19 years old. Phineas is 18 now and still hasn't moved on, sure he goes through life as if nothing had ever happened, but every once in a while he would be reminded of Isabella. Being 18 gave him a taste of freedom, and the first thing he wanted to do with it was find Isabella.


	2. Me and My Own Friends

Hey! Next chapter! At first it was going to be 3 but since I was gone for about a week, my imagination had decided that it should be (mumbles) 1, 2, 3, 4…5….yeah, about 5 or 6. So, hope you like it!

Chapter: Me and My Own Friends

(Isabella POV)

Hi, I'm Isabella, and I'm 19, been on my own for a while, and loving it! I have a pretty good life, as far as I know, and my friends are, okay. I mean there not bad friends or anything, it's just I feel like I have had better.

I have a great apartment, very big and clean. My boyfriend is planning on moving in soon, him and I are like that! We do everything together, he is just the best person I know, or at least remember. Yep, life is sweet, I could think of anything that could make it bitter.

(Phineas POV)

I had just landed in her town; it was even bigger than I thought it would be. How am I ever going to find her in this town?

I started walking down a street, in the main streets of the city. I was just looking at all of the things I was able to look at. When I looked on the other side of the street and saw a woman in a pink dress and a bow clip in her hair, I immediately recognized her as Isabella; it was very obvious it was her. Right as I was crossing the street to say something to her a man came up to her and kissed her hello. That really bummed me down. Now I didn't know what to do, I decided to go back to the apartment building I live in and call it a day.

(Isabella POV)

One of my friends is having a party tonight; it looks like it's going to rain today I better get home and get some stuff.

(No POV)

Isabella ran to her house and ran right passed Phineas, although Phineas was a bit upset to realize that she had passed right by him.

(Phineas POV)

Man, she has a boyfriend. I should have thought she would have moved on. How come I didn't see it coming? I am so oblivious! Maybe I should just go home, yet I should probably make my apartment worth the money I spent on it, maybe I'll stay here for a few days, but then I'm leaving!

(No POV)

New Scenery: a neighborhood is along one side of a street; on the other is a fairly big river. There is a sort of pattern of: river, fence, sidewalk, road, sidewalk, houses. It is in that order, from this point of view. It is starting to rain, everything looks gray and dreary.

(Phineas POV) Phineas is walking on the side by the river.

'Oh great, now it's starting to rain, I guess I should have put on a rain coat before I left the apartment, oh well, nothing I can do now.' Phineas thought to himself. He saw a lot of people on the streets he even saw Isabella again, this time she was wearing: a pink raincoat, pink rain boots, pink rain hat with a small bow on it, and was holding a pink umbrella. 'Obviously she still loved to wear pink.' Phineas smiled a bit to himself then kept going.

(Isabella POV) Isabella is walking on the side by the houses, in the opposite direction.

'Wow, it's really pouring today. I'm sure glad I decided to war my raincoat to the party, or otherwise I would have gotten soaked!' I thought as I was walking/running in the rain to get to my friends house. Even though I was in a hurry I took time to look around. I haven't visited this friend's house or this neighborhood a lot so I took time to take it in as I walked over there. I looked at the river, plants, houses, and people walking by. The oddest thing was that this one man, I know I have never seen in this town before, seemed awfully familiar: his striped shirt, blue jeans, red hair (as far as I could tell, it was red), and his nose, out of all the things about him his nose seemed important to me, heaven knows why!

The rain started to get even worse. I started to run, hoping that guy will be okay in this weather, for some strange reason I cared, and ran into the house with a loud slam of the door.

(Phineas POV)

I heard a loud slam. I mean, who wouldn't have? It was loud! I'm pretty sure a car alarm went off because of it. I turned around to see Isabella in the house where the loud door slam came from, obviously she did it. For some reason I couldn't help but start laughing, even though it seemed I had no reason to. Soon I stopped laughing, and kept going on my way, getting sadder and sadder as I went, I really missed my old friend Isabella, what I could really use right now is a really good best friend.


	3. Hating My Boyfriend

New chapter! Yay! Hop you like it!

Uses a song by Taylor Swift, "Picture to Burn"

Chapter: Hating My Boyfriend

(Isabella POV)

**Maybe I should have seen in coming, he wasn't the best boyfriend ever.**

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

**He didn't really respect me nor do anything I wanted to do. It always was about him!**

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

**I'm just glad I got away; I wouldn't be able to take another second of it!**

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay and by the way..._

**Ahhhhh, what a jerk! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!**

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_

**I thought he was sweet, and caring, trying to protect me from the little things. When really h was trying to get away from me! To get to do things on his own that makes sense to bring me on! He is such a redneck, and what a terrible liar he was! I should've seen right through him!**

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

**I shouldn't have wasted my time with him; I don't know what I was thinking!**

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

**I can't just leave it here though, maybe I show show him how upset I am by this, with a little thing called **_**Revenge**_**.**

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

**Probably anyone would've been better, maybe I should've gone out with one of his friends, all of them are way nicer than him.**

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From goin' out with all of your best friends._

**I hope he never comes to me again; he is the most revolting man I have ever met! I'm gonna make sure he never gets near me again.**

_And if you come around_

_Saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be _

**Man, I don't know what I ever saw in him now, and whatever it was it is gone! Or never has and never will happen in him!**

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

**He wasn't worth my time!**

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

**If any of you out there know me, you would probably guess I would not let him get away with being anywhere near me, and if he doesn't follow this one rule I will enforce it myself!**

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

_Cuz coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health _

**I'm glad I realized what a jerk he was before I let him into my apartment, who knows how bad he would have treated me then! In a way I wish I realized I had found out sooner. Ccause now I know I wasted a good 4-5 years with him, ugh.**

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

**Why! Why did I pick him? At of all the people in the word! Why Him?**

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard _

**What was I thinking!**

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

**Hope I find someone else, but no matter who it is it's probably going to be better than him, at least this time I have someone to base on what kind of boyfriend I don't want.**

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn _

**I guess I'm just an idiot, I should have known better, I should have seen it coming.**

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

**I was dumb, I was wrong.**

_you're just another picture to burn_

**I will never make that mistake again**

_Baby, burn..._

**You know, right now I could really use, a very good, best friend.**


	4. Meeting a Friend

I didn't know when I should keep on writing, though I have the whole story laid out in my head, it may not take that long.

I am glad you all are enjoying the story and I will update when I can, there is about 2-4 chapters left to write after this one. So keep on reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

Chapter: Meeting a Friend

I moped the whole way back to my apartment. This was probably the worst day of my life, and yes I am still going on about the break up. I entered the apartment building and went to level 3. I saw I wasn't the only one who was having a bad day, I saw the man on the other side of the street, and apparently he lives here too. He was going into his apartment that was only two doors away from mine. He didn't seem to be in the best mood ever, and for some reason it hit me to the core.

I passed him to get to my apartment, I think he noticed me but probably didn't know I had seen him before. "bad day, huh?" I said to him, I looked over my shoulder at him, he nodded, "hey, you aren't alone, I didn't have the best day ever myself. He looked at me and asked, "So, what happened to you?" I didn't really mind answering, I needed to talk to someone about the break up, and my friends don't count, if they knew they would be all over him. "I had to break up with a chump of a boyfriend. What about you?" he didn't seem as upset as before, but he answered anyway, "I thought I lost a good friend of mine." "Oh, that sounds terrible." I really thought so, if I lost a good friend I would feel just as heartbroken as he was. "But, I think everything's alright now." "Well, that's great to hear!" I said to him, but I believe that in some way that what he said had something to do with me, which brought butterflies to my stomach, "you, know I won't be staying here long, maybe we should talk more often." He said. Me still holding my stomach embarrassedly said, "O-okay" he went into his apartment; I ran into mine and slammed the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and started squealing, 'maybe this is the guy I've been looking for' I thought with a huge smile on my face, squealing till the end of time, with the feeling of a crush consuming me. What a day! What a day! I just met a new best friend!

Well, there you go! Another chapter, done! Please review, I want to know what you think!


	5. Hanging with a Friend

Hey! Yes, another chapter. I'm thinking of trying to make a chapter a day, at that rate I will be done in no time. After this chapter there will be about three more chapters. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

Chapter: Hanging with a Friend

PS: The stranger is Phineas, if you don't know.

(Next day)

(Isabella POV)

Few, what a day at work; I could really use a coffee. I went down a couple of blocks to the nearest coffee shop, if only they made them closer. I looked in the coffee shop, I could smell the food from out here, and "mmmmmh" it smelled so good I thought. I opened my eyes to see the stranger in there. I ran straight in, "Hi!" I said to him, he put down his newspaper, looked at me, then smiled, "Hey." He said to me. I'm really melting here, I feel like a little girl with a cute little crush.

"So, Whatcha Doin?" 'Why did I say that? He's going to think I'm some stupid loser!' he laughed a little bit, hopefully thank meant he thought it was cute. "Oh, just felt like looking around town, see what's new." He said while patting his news paper, "What about you?" darn it! I went into fantasy land, that seems familiar, but at least I heard the question, "I just got back from work, I came here to get some coffee. Boy, am I tired" I told him, "well then please sit down." He gestured to the other side of the table. I felt the butterflies again. "O-okay" I said as I slowly sat down on the other side of the table. Just then a waiter came up to the table, "What came I do for ya two?" the Stanger answered first, "I'll take a cinnamon roll, and a cup of coffee." "I'll take the same." The stranger looked at me, "what it sounds good." He rolled he's eyes, 'great, now he thinks I'm weird.' I thought to myself.

"So, you said you aren't doing to be staying long?"

"Yeah, I just came to find an old friend of mine, but I'll have to go home sooner or later."

"Oh. And who is this person you're looking for?" 'Maybe I can help him find this guy.'

"She's a girl I knew way back when, to bad she doesn't seem to know I'm here."

"Oh." 'A girl, did he just say, a girl?' "What does she look, like maybe I know her?" 'If she's one of my friends or even a stranger, I'm gonna destroy her.'

He laughed a little bit. Was I missing something here? He answered anyway. "She has black hair and wears a lot of dresses." 'I have three friends like that!'

"Is her hair long or short?" I asked. He smiled again. What am I saying that's so funny!

"Long." 'Okay, that only leaves Katie.'

"Is her hair in a pony tail?" I asked nervously.

"no." he laughed, 'For peat's sakes! What's so funny?'

When we had finished up, we decided to spend the rest of the day together. This man was from out of town, so I took the liberty of showing him around. While we were out I looked for girls with a definition somewhat like the one he gave me, but each time I saw one he gave no concern.

We soon got home, we said goodbye and went inside our individual apartments. When I got inside I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on my bed. 'What does she have that I don't?' I got back up again, still very tired from my long day around the city; I slipped on my PJ's and looked straight in the mirror, I had long black hair! "no that would be impossible I don't even know the guy" I said to myself out loud, as I walked away from the mirror, just to walk back again and look at myself, "No, no." 'Couldn't be.' I got under the covers and went to sleep. What an interesting day, with my new friend.

Ha, ha! She has no clue! But Phineas does. Well, that's the end of that chapter. And Randome9747649, thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm glad you like my story too Zana Charleston (I actually live in a town named Charleston btw)

I would love to hear what the rest of you think of this story so far so please review!


	6. Goodbye Friend

**Hey! Another chapter! May I just say that yesterday I had a Brain Fart and forgot what the word **'Bolden'** meant, lol. One more thing, if you're wondering, Isabella doesn't have amnesia. It's just been 8 yrs; she doesn't have the memory of Phineas who can remember that Perry liked music from when he was a baby. Any who, let's keep this story rollin', shall we…**

**Chapter: Goodbye Friend**

It was a new day and I was off to see my new best friend…..wait I don't know his name, well that wasn't smart. Maybe I'll ask, but what if I DO know him, I'll make a total fool of myself, I better keep my mouth shut.

I knocked on his door, a few seconds later he opened it. "Hi!" I said happily,

"Hi." He said cheerless way.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, a bit concerned,

"Don't you remember I'm leaving today?"

"Oh, right." I just remembered, I must have tried so hard to ignore the fact he was going to have to leave sooner or later. I felt myself start to cry, I held them back as much as I could, but somehow he saw right through me. He knows me better than I thought he would.

"Hey, don't get upset, I have to go home, I can't live a day without my brother by my side, it a known fact." Hey, at least he _tried_ to make me feel better.

"Do you think I'll see you again?"

"I don't know. That's probably something totally up to you."

"Um, what's that even supposed to mean?" I asked very confused

He shrugged and went back inside. I trudge back over to mine. I was now sad and bored, not a very fun couple of emotions to experience at the same time, I'll tell you that.

It was near the end of the day when I saw him leaving, I followed him to the airport to say goodbye. Why does saying goodbye to him seem familiar? Why is everything I do with him familiar? Man! Whatever it is, it is driving me nuts! I said goodbye once more and drove back home, for some reason, I felt so mad at myself! But I why you might ask … I'm not sure. I think it's because I never knew what his name was, that he was the best person I've even known, and that I let him go.

**Well, I'm done with this chapter, but I really wanted to leave a special part for the next chapter. If fact, I still have ell day to write another one, but that will be entirely up to you. Review if want to hear the next chapter today! **

**Cya! **


	7. Knowing Who Your Friends Are

**Hi! Two chapters in one day! Yay! It turns out that I am not staying at my house tonight, I'm sleeping over, and so I am writing this story at a different house. I hope the story will be as good as it was at home! Enjoy!**

**Chapter: Knowing Who Your Friends Are**

I stormed into my apartment getting madder and madder by the second. I started kick the walls, not caring if I brake right through them. I kicked a bookshelf, my father's old bowling ball was on it (he left it here when he came to visit.), and it rolled off and landed on the edge of a low wall shelf, which catapulted a very heavy but fist-sized box into the air, which hit one of the notches that held up a high self, which caused a big old box to fall off it, and all of the things inside it to spill everywhere. "Great…" I mumbled as I started picking them up, talk about a chain reaction.

There was stuff in this box I hadn't seen in years, in fact I hadn't seen any of it sense I pact it 8 years ago. In it were some old pink bows, fireside girl patches, photos, and other knickknacks. I felt old memories rushing back to me. I sat down Indian style on the floor and looking through the old stuff. I felt the soft old bows; they were even softer than I remembered. I looked at the patches; I had more than I thought. The Knickknacks didn't really interest me, but what did were the photos, of me and my old friends. I could still recognize them in the photo, but if I saw them today, good chance I wouldn't recognize them.

I studied there faces, on this photo I was looking at I could see me and all my best friends. There was Buford on the far left, Baljeet on the far right, me on the left side of Baljeet (from a front point of view, not Baljeet's right), then Phineas and Ferb in between me and Buford with Phineas next to me. We were all close to each other with our arms rapped around each others shoulders, and to me it was a very touching picture.

I found myself starring at the young Phineas in the picture, and for some reason, started comparing him to the stranger. First clothing, they seemed to be wearing similar outfits, but something like that wouldn't matter, everyone changes there style, this could have just been an ironic thing that just happened to take place. Then his hair, it was red,' many people have red hair'. Then, his nose, no one has a nose like Phineas, but the stranger _did_. Meaning, this had to be Phineas, OMG the strangers Phineas! THE STRANGERS PHINEAS! Oh no, he's leaving, I let him go! I've got to get to the airport before he leaves!

I climbed into my car and sped off. I got to the airport in record time. I ran in to find the plane had already taken off. I hurried to the lady at the counter. "Excuse me." She looked up at me, "yes, miss, what may I do for you?" "When's the next plane to Danville?" I asked her very sternly.


	8. town of my best friends

**Hey! You guessed it! Another chapter! I am so glad you are all enjoying this story I made! Well, as I always say, enjoy!**

**Chapter: The Town of My Best Friends**

I was still on the air plane; it would still be a couple of hours. I really didn't have much to do, so I pulled out the photos. I decided to bring more then one, they were all different. I looked at one with fireside girls in it, they were so adorable! 'I wonder if the still know each other, and me?'

I soon landed in Danville, finally! I headed over to the front to get a taxi to town, when a lady at the front desk looked familiar; she had red hair and glasses. I went up to her, "um, do I know you from somewhere?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "hmm, not sure. You look familiar."

'I've seen her somewhere, but where?' right then I pulled out the photos, searched through then to find the fireside girls one. I pointed to Gretchen in the picture saying, "Is this you?"

She stared closely at the photo, "um, yes, I used to be in that troop when I was little. Where did you-" then she stared at me. "Isabella?"

"Yeah." I said excitedly,

"No way! Why on Earth are you here!" she said as she went around the counter to hug me.

"I saw a man in my town that looked like Phineas, came to see if I was right."

"Oh. Okay!"

"Do you know where the other girls are?"

"Yeah, they work in several places all around town. Although, I don't really see them that much."

"Oh, Bummer. Well, I better be on my way, cya Gretchen."

"Cya Chief!"

Cool, I met one of my fireside girls. Wonder how many other people I'll run into.

I was soon in the middle of town, searching a map, which sort of seemed useless since I had no idea were Phineas lives. Everything looked about the same as it did when I left, except with a few minor upgrades. I didn't really recognize anyone in the town, but I knew I must have known at least a dozen of them.

I went back to my map, not looking where I was going, so I ran right into a very big man, "hey! Watch where you're going girlie!" said the man with a very gruff voice. I looked up at him, he seemed familiar too. He had Brown hair in a buzz cut, a bad tooth, and a shirt with a skull on it. Apparently I was starring at him, "hello? Get out of here ya loon!" he yelled rudely. I snapped out of it,

"Hey don't bring that smack talk around me!" he seemed to be getting madder, but I didn't care, I was rather enjoying it.

"Says Who!" he yelled in my face, no I was angry. He got all up in my face. I gave him the evil eye. He obviously caught the drift that he shouldn't mess with me.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, that's who!" I said back.

"Wait, Isabella?" he retorted.

"Yeah", I was still pretty angry. Then he picked me up in a hug, twisting me this way and that, while crying. When he picked my up I started screaming, this guy is very creepy.

"its-its-its so-o gr-reat to see you! Wahhhh-hah-ha!" he finally put me down, I was totally freaked,

"okay" I said as I cautiously backed away.

"Isabella, wait! It's me Buford!"

"Buford?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh"

"Say, what are you doing here."

"Looking for Phineas, do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, Dinner-Bell lives hear." He said pointing at a spot on the map.

"You still call him Dinner-Bell?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"No reason."

"okay, well Cya later Girlie!" he said as he walked away

"Cya!" I yelled back, well that was fun.

Okay, I can't tell if Buford was telling the truth, on the map it says that location is a mansion, "that can't be right." I said to myself. Then, once again, I ran into somebody, I really gotta pay attention to where I'm going,

"Sorry" I said to the man

"No worry's." he said in an Indian Accent. I looked up from the map to see an Indian man in a lab coat in front of me.

"Um, who might you be?" I asked even though I had a good idea who it was.

"I'm Dr. Baljeet Patel." Hmm, Doctor, nice.

"But aren't you just 17?"

"Yep, impressive, huh?"

"I'll say!"

"So who might you be?"

I sighed, I was really getting sick of telling people my name (I'm sure you are too) "I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" I said to him plainly.

"Really Isabella?"

"Yeah…" I was getting really sick of this. All I wanted to do was see Phineas!

"IT'S REALLY GREAT TO SEE YO-"

"Yeah, yeah, can you just tell me if this is the right house to find Phineas?" I know, that was a bit rude, but I was in a hurry!

"Yeah..." he said he seemed a bit let down.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I flew all the way from the other side of the country." I apologized

"Oh, it's okay; it's just great to see you."

"You too. Well I've got to go, bye"

"Bye my friend!"

Hmm, well it turns out Buford was right, who would have thought! It's starting to get late, I better get there soon, I was no where near prepared for traveling. Well, that's what I get when I'm not prepared.

**I was thinking of putting more in there, but I didn't want you guys to have to read to much. So now there will be about two more chapter, then I'm done. Review! **


	9. Jobs, Responsibilities, and Surpising

**Another chapter! As always I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story, and keep on reading it! I love hearing your reviews too so keep on sending them please!**

**Chapter: Jobs, Responsibilities, and Surprising Friends**

(Phineas POV)

Last night I went into the most uneven sleep in my whole life. Yesterday was the second time I had to say goodbye to Isabella, and what makes it worse is that she had no idea it was me. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll see her around here, because I'll probably never get a chance like that to go see her ever again. But the chances of that happening might be one in a million at best. She seems to remember nothing of me, I didn't tell her who I was or where I live, nothing! Not very smart.

I got out of bed, not in the best mood ever, got dressed, and went down stairs. Ferb was already down there. Wondering why he's here? This mansion belongs to both of us. Yep, you see we got this house when I was still 17, Ferb had just turned 18. This new house came out on the market, it was HUGE! It was a three story house with lots of room, and as useless as it may have seemed to have that kind of room, we wanted it. We both had jobs, but mine paid a good bit better. This is because then I was only 5 positions away from the CEO of this mega corporation for the architect career, when I was 17. I'm hire then that now; can you guess where I am? (The tippy top!) yep! So, since I was not old enough to by the house, I know that usually doesn't get in our way, but we were hoping to live in it for much more longer than a day, but Ferb was old enough to get his own place, and since I paid for a majority of it I got to live there too.

Today we are both 18, Ferb's turning 19 in another 5 months, if you're wondering about that. Well, now I'm CEO and work at home most of the time, and same can be said for Ferb. He's a Major in the military service, which I find pretty cool for an 18 year old. He is usually out most of the time but he does work at home every once and a while. His goal is to be a General and get to work with people at Camp David. Who knows? Maybe he'll reach his goal one day!

I went into the kitchen and got myself some coffee and a bagel and went to my office, Ferb did the same and went to his. We were both exceptionally hard working people, and very proud of it! We have our dream jobs and we are barely twenty!

Well, it was my dumb luck that the doorbell and my phone rang at exactly the same time, "hey Ferb! Can you get the door?" I yelled across the house, I cannot express how many times I have done that.

(Ferb's POV)

I had gotten to my Desk working on this paper work for this military school when I heard the doorbell and the phone rang, 'let me guess' "hey Ferb! Can you get the door?" 'Thought so' I got up and went to the door. When I opened it I saw a lady with long black hair, pink dress, a pink bow pin in her hair, who ever this is she sure likes pink.

"Hi Ferb" she said, I don't know how she knows me, I've never seen this lady before, at least I don't think I have, and nobody at work mention this lady was going to come here, maybe she's a work accomplice of Phineas.

"Um…" that's all I said before she continued

"It's me, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro; we were friends when we were kids. Do you remember?" 'You mean to tell me Phineas's plan actually worked?' I looked over my shoulder at Phineas's office "uh, Ferb?" I turned back, "do you remember me?" I nodded. "Great! Do you know where Phineas is?" 'Yep, this is defiantly Isabella.' I nodded and pointed at Phineas's office. "Okay. Can I come in?" I moved out of the doorway to let her in. when she came in she was obviously flabbergasted by how fancy and High-Tec our house is. "This is you guy's house?" I nodded.

(Isabella POV)

I came into Phineas and Ferb's house, it was AMAZING! "This is you guy's house?" he nodded. 'Ferb's still as silent as ever I see.' I started walking toward Phineas's office when Ferb stopped me in my tracks, "Hey!" he shushed me and pointed at Phineas, and he was hard at work with a phone call "Oh." 'Well, that's a bummer'

I waited for Phineas to get done with his phone call, Ferb was busy too so I had to sit in the living room by myself, 'I never thought they would work _this_ hard when they got older.' Soon Phineas was off the phone, I stood up and went to the opening of the door, "hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin?"

"oh I'm just a-" I couldn't help but laugh a bit to myself when he figured out who he was talking to, and when I heard his voice and saw his face I knew it was the stranger.

"Isabella?" I nodded. "How on earth did you get here, and how did you figure it was me? I never told you."

"well, at first I didn't know, but when I knocked this old box off a shelf this picture came out," I handed him the picture, "then I came here by plane." He smiled at me and gave me a big hug.

"Well, I'm very glad you came." I sighed

"Because I have something for you…" he got on one knee "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me!"

"Oh, Phineas…"

"Um…Isabella? Hello Isabella… Isabella!"

I snapped out of it, "what, what…what?"

"I said it's great to see you."

"Oh, right."

**Hey! I finished the story! Yay! Sorry about taking so long today, I would have finished it first thing, but the laptop I was working on had a virus or something and wouldn't work properly! Ugh! But its working now! Hope you liked it! Review!**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey! I did say it was complete, but I realized I left off some stuff so here's the last chapter, after this no more updates, so don't ask.**

**Chapter: Epilogue**

(Isabella POV)

Well it's been a while since I moved back to Danville. I don't see my friends from that other town anymore, but I don't care they were nothing compared to my best friends. Well, my mom decided she didn't want to live that far away from me so she moved back too. Mrs. Flynn was defiantly happy to see her.

It turned out that when we moved Phineas and Ferb bought our house in case we decided to move back, they are so sweet. Mom moved into that house and Phineas said I could move in to theirs if I wanted to, and of course, I did.

(5 years later)

We all have our own families now. Candace has this 9 year old named Amanda and two other children named Xavier and Ferb, both 4. They are also precious and I am proud to be called their aunt! Oh, did I mention, me and Phineas are married now? Well, we are! I couldn't be happier! I have two children named Rosalina Fantasia Flynn and she is 3 years old, and Timothy Robert Flynn, 2 years old, they are so cute! Oh, Ferb's got a kid too; his name is Thomas Andrew Fletcher (I pretty much pulled the middle name out of a hat, same for Tim)

But we're not the only ones Buford and Baljeet have some too, shockingly. Buford has twins, their names are Billy and Bailey Van Storm (didn't think of middle names), Baljeet has a little girl named Juliet Patel, she's pretty cute too.

Yep life is sweet and getting sweeter, who knows what will happen next?

**Well, that's it, no more chapters I have rapped things up! I'm done! Review what you thought of the story Please!**


End file.
